That Maid, Attractive
by FallenPerfection
Summary: A relationship is nurtured my the help of others and grows from hate to love, over time. SebastianxOC. Rewrites the story of Kuroshitsuji (mixture of anime and manga) with a new character in the mix, who happens to be a cat demon. Will contain sexual themes and maybe some harsh language, depends what you consider harsh.
1. Chapter 1

I sigh a long, exasperated sigh. I haven't had a contract in years, at least fifty, I am hungry for a delicious soul. I relax, allowing my mind to focus on finding someone summoning me.

Suddenly the words ring in my mind, "No one comes to our rescue. There's no such thing as God." I immediately know, a demon can be useful here. I go to pull the conscious of the young boy in need into my mind to sign a contract with him but instead I am pulled into the thoughts of another demon.

"You have summoned me," the other demon's voice echoes. "This fact will not change for eternity. What has been sacrif-"

"Excuse me," I interrupt. "I'll take over here, you may excuse yourself you lowly bird."

"Lowly?!" the bird demon shouts at me. "How dare you? This one is mine." His crimson red eyes glare at my greenish yellow ones.

"Well, I think I deserve this one," I say before returning my attention to the boy. "Sign a contract with me and I will follow your every order im exchange for your soul once our contract is over."

"You do this in such an informal and inappropriate way!" barked the other demon then he proceeds to restate what I just said in fancier words.

The boy simply looks around. He begins to speak slowly, "I don't care which of you I form a contract with, just form me one."

At those words both the other demon and I claim the boy, both our hands over his left eye. We leave a pentagram, glowing green, over his eye, at that moment I realized, I had formed a joint contract. How in hell would this work out?

"Kill them!" the boy ordered. The other demon took the order and the attackers lay dead on the floor when we materialize in front of the boy. "I am Ceil Phantomhive. Who are you two?"

"I am whatever, whoever, you want. You may choose my name." The other demon and I spoke in unison before we glared at each other. He had taken the form of a slender butler with hair black as midnight and eyes red as fresh blood. Without realizing it I had taken the form of a maid with hair the color of an orange tabby cat and eyes green as emeralds. I am going to be a servant of a young boy, how humiliating.

The young boy looked at the butler, "You will be Sebastian." Then his eyes shot to me and he thought for a moment, "...and you shall be Gabrielle. "

It has been two years since that day. I have grown accustomed to serving the young boy and protecting him. Yet, there is one thing I still dislike... that damned butler.

(Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short, I'm just setting up the storyline. )


	2. Chapter 2

I fast walk to Young Lord Ceil's office, carrying some of his favorite tea and a slice of chocolate cake for his afternoon snack. Sebastian cuts me off halfway and snatches away the tray. He pushes me to the hallway floor and walks towards the office with the snack. This is an every day sort of thing and it is tiring me. He always tries to look like he does a better job than me by sabotaging me then fixing what went wrong. I am ashamed to admit I do the same thing.

"You'll have to try harder," he taunts from down the hall. My eyes begin to glow and I growl quietly. I am fed up with him, I have no loyalties to him, I'll just send him back to hell. I sigh and calm down, standing back up. That is a lie, I trust Sebastian and he trusts me. We just have a complicated way of showing that.

I brush off my skirt and run down a different hallway to cut Sebastian off right in front of the office door. As he reaches for the doorknob I grab the collar of his shirt and throw him down the long corridor which he came. I grab the tray midair and smile.

"You'll have to try harder," I say mockingly. He sits on the floor down the hall and glares at me.

"Good one Gabrielle," he mumbles as he stands and brushes off his clothes. I knock on the door to Ceil's office and watch Sebastian walk away while I wait for Ceil's response.

"Come in," the young boy says through the door. I walk inside and find him studying a paper, massaging his temples. He looks up at me. "Why don't you two stop fighting and admit you love each other," he smirks at me mockingly.

I blush slightly and don't know why. I don't love him. I don't. "Quite absurd comments today young master," I pour his cup of tea. "A cup of perfectly prepared Earl Grey." I place the plate with the cake next to the cup, "And chocolate cake." I bow my head to him and go to leave.

"Wait," Ceil says. "Don't kill my butler." I sigh and smile and nod.

"I wasn't planning on it Young Lord," I nearly choke on the words. He ordered me not to kill him. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't now. I am trapped with that damned man until the contract is ended.

I head to the kitchen to help Sebastian prepare dinner then there is a sudden feminine scream. I run to the source of the scream and find Mey Rin, a clumsy house maid, trying to pick up shards of a dining set. "M-miss Gabby," she stutters nervously. "I broke another dining set."

I grab a broom and quickly sweep it up. "I'll just order another. Please carry on to other tasks." I dispose of the broken set and proceed to the kitchen.

If I were not a Phantomhive servant the scene in the kitchen would've been shocking, but to me it was a normal thing. The kitchen was charred and Sebastian was chewing out our chef, Baldroy, for being reckless. Bard is just averting his eyes and scratching his head, not really listening. When Bard sees me his eyes light up and he walks past Sebastian.

"Miss Gabby," he smiles as he talks to me. "Won't you help me cook dinner?" I can see Sebastian behind Baldroy, looking extremely irritated.

"Sure," I say as I slip on apron. I quickly take inventory to see what food wasn't burned. The entire time I'm deciding what to cook Bard stares at me like he does every night.

Baldroy takes a huge gulp, "Uh hey, want to have dinner, just the two of us, after all our work is done tonight?" I look at him at first confused then I begin to understandwhat he is asking. When I open my mouth to respond I am interupted.

Sebastian grabs Baldroy by his shirt and pulls him away, "Finnian was calling for help, go check on him." Then his eyes flash pink, "And please keep things professional." Without a word Baldroy goes, Sebastian had just truly terrified him.

I glare at Sebastian, " I could've turned him down myself." I begin to smile at him mockingly, "Or were you jealous? Harboring secret feelings towards me?" I look at him smugly.

Suddenly he presses me against the wall and stares into my eyes, "I do not keep secrets." He speaks cooly, "I can have feeling for you if I want to." His eyes glow pink and mine glow yellow as he stares into them. Then he walks away and continues his work.

"What the hell was that?" I mutter to myself as I follow after him to help.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I can't even look at Sebastian straight. He hasn't tried to sabotage me or anything. He hasn't even spoken to me since last night. Things were awkward and everyone in the household was beginning to notice.

When I serve Ceil his breakfast he speaks to me, "Did you and Sebastian get in a fight last night? There hasn't been any shenanigans this morning and the atmosphere when you two are the same room is tense. Fighting like an old couple before even admitting your feelings, what a shame." He doesn't look at me when he talks but he still smirks like he can tell I'm blushing.

"Y-yes, what a shame, my young master, " I say. It is all I can manage to think of as a response before rushing into the kitchen.

While I'm cleaning the pots and pans Sebastian's words ring in my mind, "I can have feelings for you if I want." He had said it like he meant it but what did it mean exactly? Did he develope feelings for me over the past few years? How would that be possible, demons don't feel emotions like love. I am so confused.

After breakfast Ceil goes to his study and us servants are left to our chores. I decide to help Finnian in the garden for the time being.

I am distracted by some crows flying by, so beautiful. I stare at them, standing there, not helping Finni at all.

When Finnian accidentally uproots a tree I don't reprimand him. Without a word I replant a tree in its place and sweep away the mess. Finnian begins to look at me funny.

"Miss Gabby," he begins. "Today you nor Sebastian has yelled at me or anyone else for messing up. And you two haven't even pranked each other at all. Are you two feeling well?" Finnian noticed too, these damned servants, no matter how incapable, are smart.

I simply smile and nod, "We are fine Finni." I do not want to talk about it any further and the work in the gardens was done so I left to help Mey Rin with the laundry.

When I open the door to the washroom I am nearly swept away. Bubbles and water flow out the room, saturating my clothing. I frown and wring out my skirt. It has been a while since the washroom has been flooded.

"Mey Rin, are you okay?" I ask. She was absolutely soaked and shivering. I help her up off the damp floor,"What happened this time?"

She frowns, "I was distracted, yes I was. Trying to fogure out why things felt so wwird this morning. Accidentally put too much soap in" Mey Rin wrings out her skirt and looks at me apologetically. I'm not angry, just slightly annoyed that she noticed to and it caused her to mess up.

"Go change," I order. "Then come back and dry this place up." As she jogs out of the room I grab the clothes and set up the wash. As I put the last of the clothes in I feel someone walk up behind me. I turn to find myself face to face with Baldroy.

"Eh, what the hell happened here? Mey Rin trying to flood the manor again?" He laughs and scratches his head but then he realizes I'm not laughing and stops. "I'm sorry about last night," he starts again. "I didn't know you and Sebastian had a thing, always thought you hated each other."

I scrunch up my nose, "There is no 'thing' between that infernal bastard and I." I say it harsher than I mean to, making it sound like I truly hate him.

Baldroy laughs, "Well obviously he has feelings for you. Her was so angry I asked you to have dinner with me he was going to kill me." He gulps, "Did you see the way he looked at me? I swear his eyes glowed."

"You must've been imagining things," I say it quickly and sharply, making him look at me questionably. He raises an eyebrow and stares at me.

"You know something. And you know I was not seeing things." With those words he walks out the room. I start to laugh uncontrollably. They will find out we're demons. My shoulders shake dramatically and I probably look mad. They will find out our secret because of Sebastian messing up. What a hilarious thought.

I return to my quarters after finishing the laundry, my clothes are now mostly dry but I still feel a need to change out of the slightly damp uniform. I pull an nearly identical uniform from my wardrobe and begin to undress.

When I am only in my underwear someone comes barging into my room. All I see is black clothing before I can tell it is Sebastian. Out of all the times he could have chosen to talk to me he chose while I was changing my clothes. What a Sebastian like move to pull.

Before I can protest he steps into the room and closes the door behind him. He looks up at me and smiles, "Miss Gabrielle, what are you trying to do? Tease me?" He takes a seat on my bed and smiles smugly.

"What are you trying to do Sebastian? Piss me off?" I snap at him. He has quite some nerve to barge into my room, look at me undressed, then make a joke all after not talking to me all day. "What do you want?" I say to him, regaining my cool. I stopped getting dressed and gave him all my attention. I don't care if he sees me completely naked, he's seen plenty naked women before.

"Well I was coming to apologize for my behavior but," he starts. "Now I have another reason. But please, finish getting dressed." He looks away from me and waits for me to dressed.

As I finish getting dressed he stands up and tightens my uniform for me. He ties the knot then runs one hand down my hip and the other through my orange tabby colored hair. I begin to purr, I don't want him to touch me but somehow I still long for the feeling. I've never felt like this before, he's never touched me like this before. Usually his touches are hostile, shoving me or hitting me, but now he is gentle. He sits on my bed again and pulls me to sit on his lap. When his stroking ceases I remember the situation.

I stand up and glare at him. "What was that? You can't hate me then come and try to pull me into bed with you." I stare at him, expecting an answer in return but he just stares back.

He stands up afrer a moment and takes my face in his hand, forcing mw to look up at him. "Have I ever once said I hate you?" I think as hard as I can but I can't remember one time. He never said he hated me, I just assumed and tried to hate him back.

"...No," I don't want to admit it, it leaves space for feelings besides hatred. Maybe even love... I'm not sure I want love or if I'm even capable of feeling love.

He pinches my face harder, making me pucker my lips, "Then I don't hate you, my beautiful tabby cat." He presses his lips to mine. In that moment I remember all the times I've seen him cuddling cats. Maybe I should have thought if he liked cats he'd like me as well.


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's Note: Please tell me how sexual you want upcoming chapters to be and how descriptive you want it to be. If you you wouldn't mind. Thank you and enjoy.)

I wake up in the morning feeling extremely sore...

Wait... demons don't sleep. What the hell happened to me last night? Why was I unconscious? I look around the room, trying to fully grasp my consciousness. Once my senses clear I can tell I am not in my own room, it looked similar but something is different. The smell, this room smelt strongly of cats, which surprisingly, mine didn't.

I sit up and groan, not because of pain but because I know I'm in Sebastian's room. What the hell, did he rape me last night or something? I begin to laugh then I hear something move and I quickly look towards the noise. It is Sebastian, he had been sitting in a chair watching me.

"May I ask, what's so funny?" he ask as a smile creeps across his face. I must look startled because he looks at me and nearly laughs himself. I begin to scowl at him.

"Nothing," I hiss. "Why the hell am I in your room? What did you do to me?" I stare at him impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Why you are in here, I wanted to make sure you were okay," he smirks. "What I did to you," he put extra emphasis on the word 'I.' "Nothing. " he say it mocking my tone I had a moment ago.

I take a deep breath and calm down. "Okay then, what happened to me?"

"Don't you remember? " he ask, sounding truly concerned. "Finnian dropped an entire refrigerator on you." When he says it I begin to remember the events of last night.

Flashback:

I had went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. I was still blushing about what had just occurred in my room. Sebastian had kissed me, on my lips. I left right after he did, not saying a word nor showing him my embarrassed face.

I was chopping some carrots when Finnian came in to ask if I needed help. I smiled at his enthusiasm, "Yes, can you please bring me some fish?"

"Yes Miss Gabby!" He saluted me then ran off to the refrigerator. I continued chopping the carrots. My mind wandered to the thought of Sebastian kissing me. I blushed and stopped paying attention to what was going on around me.

I didn't notice when Finnian walked in carrying the refrigerator, "I didn't know what kind of fish you wanted, so I brought you the whole fridge." He tripped over his untied shoes and I had turned around just in time to be crushed by a refrigerator. Then everything was black.

Flashback end.

I begin to blush and I grunt, "I cannot believe I was so incompetent. I was so distracted I couldn't even protect myself. "

"Well be happy you're a demon. If you were human you would've died or at least broken some bones. But you only suffered minor head trauma." He touches my cheek and I blush slightly. Since when have I neen nervous around him?

"Besides it's all my fault. You were thinking about me, weren't you my lovely tabby cat?" he ask the question nonchalantly. I blush hard, my whole face red. He laughs, "That looks tells me you were." He runs his fingers up and through my hair before placing his finger under my chin. He leans in like he's going to kiss me but then stops and inspects my face.

"Not a single scratch or bruise. Up to work." He lifts me up from the bed and stands me up on the floor. I straighten out my uniform and smile at him.

"Yes off to work we go." I check the time, it is a few minutes until seven in the morning. I walk out the room and go to wake Ceil.

When I walk in the room Ceil is already awake and rubbing his eyes. When he looks at me I can tell he is in one of his better moods. He smirks, "Well sleeping beauty has awoken. I was worried that you had actually died. You looked quite sound when you were unconscious last night."

As I help him with getting dressed he keeps staring at me smirking, I know it is only a matter of time before he says another smart mouthed comment.

When I kneel down to tie his shoes he makes me look up at him with his thumb, "Please admit your feelings to my butler already. When he isn't around you he is so distracted and it will calm his nerves to know you feel the same way he does. " He stares at me expecting me to humor him but I keep a poker face.

"Well could you please tell your love sick butler I am truly not interested in him," I say it and smile politely but inside I'm writhing with emotions. Does he love me? Or is it just a lustful feeling? I don't want either one.

Ceil looks at me slightly shocked at my words. "So you don't have feelings for Sebastian? I relay the information when he serves me breakfast. " At those words Sebastian walks in with Ceil's breakfast. What Sebastian timing.

"A poached egg with a sco-" Sebastian begins as he gives Ceil his breakfast but Ceil interupts him.

"Sebastian I think you should know Miss Gabrielle has no romantic nor sexual interest in you. So could you please, not bother her anymore?" I try to rush out the room but Ceil stops me, "You would like him to stop bothering you right?"

I blush, "No. No I do not want that." I sigh, now feeling guilty from Sebastian's hurt look.

Ceil turns to me, "Then please tell me how you feel about my butler. And remember, lying is against our contract." He smiles at me. He is getting amusment from my confusion and the feelings I'm not supposed to have.

"I l-like him." I blush until my entire face is red. I hate how Ceil had used the contract against me. I never needed this damned contract that bad.

Sebastian smiles, "Of course she does. Every living female who has seen me has." I frown angrily. What the hell did I just say?! I remember why I can't stand him he's so full of himself it isn't even cute. What kind of man would respond like that to someone admitting their feelings.

I stomp into the hall. I will not talk to him and see how cocky he is then. I think it's his turn to squirm.


	5. Chapter 5

(Author's Note: I don't whether or not I've been misspelling Ciel here as 'Ceil' but I realized that was how it was saved on dictionary and felt so stupid. I'm sorry if I've been misspelling it. And I'm also sorry this chapter will be short. So so sorry.)

It has been two days since I admitted liking Sebastian and I still haven't said a word to him. Every time he approaches me I keep walking. If he tries to be hostile about it I just let him toss me around then continue on. If he ask another servant to do something I tell the servant to do it, even though I know Sebastian just did. I'm pretending as though he does not exist and never did.

This morning he is not giving up though.

As I walk past him in the hall to the kitchen he grabs my wrist and pulls me into a storage closet. Sebastian pins me to the wall then bounds my wrist and ankles with rope. I didn't fight back but now I realize I should have. Even though I am probably on par with him I cannot fight tied up and he won't give me a chance to untie the knots.

"Gabrielle..." he says my name sadly. "Why won't you talk to me? I miss our bickering and teasing. " I stare at him, silent and unblinking. He scowls at me and his hand grips onto my lower thighs. "Tell me or else," with each word his hand move up my thigh and up my skirt. What the hell is he planning on doing to me?!

I keep staring at him, challenging him to live up to his threat. He slips his fingers under my panties. His eyes begin to glow, "I am a demon I will do it if you don't talk. " He uses his free hand and grabs my jaw. "My attractive tabby cat." That's it. He's pissing me off. I slip my head from his hand and bite his hand as hard as I can, and since I'm a demon, that is very hard. Sebastian howls in pain. "You damned bi-"

I head butt him. "Don't you dare call me that, I am no female dog," I hiss. "Release me or I will kill you." I didn't waste time on insults. He didn't deserve even my insults after portraying himself as a lustful demon. He lay on the ground then he suddenly starts laughing.

"I will release you. You are too young a demon to see it but you are extremely powerful, probably stronger than me." He sits up and unties me. "It was nice to hear your voice...Gabby my tabby." He smiles half-heartedly at his own rhyme before leaving.

Was that sincerity? Was I seriously upsetting him by not talking to him?

Suddenly, I feel guilty.

I walk to Ciel's office with his afternoon tea and he give me a displeased look. While I'm serving his tea he glares at me like I just slapped a puppy. Eventually he speaks, "What the hell are you doing to my butler? He's going nuts over you and you're ignoring him. He's been neglecting his duties ever so slightly and you are the cause. I'm not the kind of man who is apt to love yet I'm capable to tell he loves you." I'm shocked, Ciel was lecturing me on something that didn't have to do with business so it had to be truly important and very serious.

"I'm sorry young master," I bow my head. "I'll apologize to him right away." I walk out the office to find Sebastian.

It took me nearly an hour to find him. When I got there he was just sitting on a bench deep in the garden. He sat legs spread and his posture was horrible, he looked so sad. "Sebastian..." I sat next to him and he nearly jumped out of skin. I had startled him? He was slacking on his responsibility.

He straightened up and looked at me, "I'm sorry for my behavior before, it was unacceptable but you...you just make me go crazy, I couldn't even see straight." He smiles at me.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have ignored you. I just thought I should because you were cocky when I said I liked you and it pissed me off. But I was wrong." I smile back, we have forgiven each other. "Let's go back a few spaces now. I've grown over our differences and I think we should get along even better now."

Sebastian smiles a mischievous, dirty smile, "What do you mean by 'get along better'? We've never 'got along' before. If you know what I mean." He wiggles his eyebrows slightly and I give a full-hearted laugh.

"You disgusting bird," I manage to say through my laughter.

He stands up and offers me his hand.I take his hand and he holds onto mine so I hold back as we walk back to the kitchen to prepare dinner. "Let us work hard together," he smiles at me.


	6. Chapter 6

(Author's Note: I'm sorry I have not updated recently. This chapter is meh to me buuuut its all I got and I want to update.)

It is about two in the morning right now and I am standing outside of Sebastian's bedroom door. Since demons don't sleep I thought we could find enjoyment out of each other's company but now I'm too nervous to even knock. I stand there, staring at the door, building my confidence.

Suddenly the door swings open and Sebastian stands in the doorway. He is wearing a silk robe as if he just got out of bed. I find myself staring at him. The robe opens low so I can see to the middle of his abdomen. I silently stare, absorbing every detail of his body.

"You know it's creepy enough to stand outside someone's door without knocking or coming in," he smirks and leans against the door frame. "But it is a whole new level of creepy to do that and stare at them when they open the door" He reaches a hand out and places it under my chin, "Why don't you just come in my sweet tabby cat?"

Without a complaint I walk into his room. I remember being in here after I was knocked unconscious and how it smelled of cats but now the smell is completely gone. He sits down on his bed with his back propped up against the headboard. I look around the room for a seat but don't find any so I sit on his bed with my back to him.

"Sorry for bothering you but I thought maybe since we don't sleep we could spend some time together." I look down and twiddle my thumbs. I am becoming humanized, gaining many not demon-like emotions.

"Ah, you're never a bother Miss Gabrielle." I feel his hand slip around my waist and pull me. I end up sitting on his lap, my face inches from his. "Let's spend some time together." He wraps his arms around me and kisses me, a true passionate kiss. One of his hands slides down my back and grabs onto my butt. Quickly, I pull away and glare at him.

"You pervert bird, can't help yourself can you?" I snap at him.

"I'm sorry Miss Gabrielle. Forgive me." He wraps his arms around me again, this time pulling me in for a hug. "Why don't we just relax and talk?"

"Yeah," I nod my head. We spend about an hour talking but then we just end up cuddling from a lack of things to talk about.

As the sun is beginning to rise, Sebastian suddenly tells a joke. I become hysterical and laugh until I'm crying. I grab my stomach from the laughter and accidentally fall off the bed.

Sebastian makes a content face, "That's the joke I always tell the Undertaker. Works every time." I stand up and smile at him, holding back my laughter.

I see the clock out of the corner of my eye, six in the morning, time for work to begin. I kiss Sebastian on the cheek. "Sebastian, it is time for us to get to work."


	7. Chapter 7

(Author's Note: Sorry if you find this chapter a bit too long or descriptive on things you don't think matter but I always believed details are important. And if you don't read all the way through you don't get to the good part. )

In the morning

I head to the kitchen to prepare the young master's breakfast, poached salmon and mint salad with a side of toast, scones, or campagne bread. Sebastian has already gone to make his tea and wil be expecting breakfast ready by the time Ciel is dressed. I rush to the kitchen so I have the time to make the dish perfectly.

Luckily, Baldroy hasn't awoken yet so the kitchen is all mine to use. I move at an amazing pace, cooking everything to absolute perfection. When I'm nearly done the other servants come the kitchen for their orders. "Bard and Mey Rin, go and set the table for breakfast. And Finny, tend to the garden. " I run my fingers through my hair orange hair then add the finishing touches.

I place the food out in front of the seat at head of the table. I hear two pairs of feet coming down the stairs. Thank goodness I finished on time.

When the young lord walks into the dining room I pull out his chair, he sits, and I push in the chair. Sebastian lifts the lids off his freshly prepared food. This is a usual morning in the Phantomhive household.

As Ciel eats the servants come into the dining room and stand near the table. I see Sebastian's eyebrow twitch. "Get to work." He speaks through clenched teeth as he shooes them away.

"Yes Sir!" The servants turn to leave, Mey Rin in the front and Finnian in the back.

With a flick of the wrist Ciel throws a dart that wedges itself into Finnian's head. Blood spurts out and Finnian falls to the floor. "Ow master, what was that for?" He stands up and looks at Ciel with tears in his eyes.

Ciel smiles coldly and closes his eyes, "I don't have to justify my actions to you." I smirk at the situation and see Sebastian smirking at across the young master's side. Finnian walks out of the dining room dismally, staring at the floor.

Sebastian and I stand at the young master's side in silence for most of his breakfast. Once he is nearly finished he begins to speak, "Today Sir Clause will be coming over for a meeting about the Funtom Company factory he manages in India. He'll arrive around 6 p.m."

"I understand leave the preparations to us," Sebastian begins.

"We'll show him the utmost Phantomhive hospitality, " I finish. Sebastian bows and I curtsy in unison before leaving.

In the afternoon

Sebastian picks out a dining set and polishes it while I pick a crisp fresh table cloth. He polishes the forks and spoons and I polish knives. He pulls the weeds in the garden as I trim the young master's favorite Sterling Silver roses. I prepare the beef as he prepares the vegetables and rice.

As we prepare the meal the bell over the plaque saying that Ciel was in the study rings. We both sigh. I put down the spice I was putting on the meat, "I'll get it."

I stand in front of Ciel's desk and curtsy, "Yes young master?"

Ciel leans forward in his seat, "I want something sweet. Like parfait."

I shake my head in disagreement, "I can't do that. If you eat that there will be dinner left over."

"It's fine. So make some." He offers me a smile.

"No." I smile politely.

"Fine." He rings the bell again and in a moment Sebastian is in the study.

"Do you need something?" He stands next to me and bows.

"I want something sweet. Like parfait." Ciel smiles at Sebastian, trying to convince him to agree.

"Young master," he runs his fingers through his hair. "That is a rather shameful tactic to get what you want. I bet Miss Gabrielle already said no and I agree with her." He smiles politely like I did.

"Fine then." Ciel shooes us away with his hand. "Get out." Sebastian bows and I curtsy and we leave.

"How in the world..." Sebastian talks through clenched teeth. The garden was an empty lot, the dining set was shattered, and the beef was burned black. "Did this happen?!" He yells at the three cowering servants. I stand next to him looking extremely angry.

Finnian goes first. "After I finished killing the weeds I sprayed the weed killer and..." He starts crying. "The lid was open!"

Mey Rin goes next. "I brought out a placed the guest's tea set on the push cart then..." She fiddles with her skirt and looks down. "Crashed into the tea shelf."

And lastly Baldroy. "I set down the raw meat and I thought it'd cook faster if..." he scratches his neck. "I cooked it with my flamethrower. "

"I understand, I will finish setting up here." Sebastian talks calmly now. But the servants keeps whining not to hurt them and that they're sorry.

I smile at the servants trying to reassure them. "Even I have faults so it's fine. Please calm down." Sebastian smiles at me and he mouthes something to me, 'Now you're just lying to the poor souls.' My smile broadens, essentially he just called me perfect.

Sebastian and I both check the time, a few minutes until 4 p.m., two hours until Sir Clause's arrival. We must come up with something. Sebastian clears his throat. "You all should follow Tanaka's example," I glance at Tanaka, sipping his tea in a Japanese style cup...I just got a great idea. "and act a little more like adu-"

I interrupt him, clapping my hands, "Please, attention everyone." Sebastian looks at me skeptical and slightly annoyed. I grab Tanaka's cup. "This is what we're doing. " They all look at me like I'm stupid. The first one to get my idea is Sebastian, I can tell by the smile slowly creeping across his face.

"Yes..It's perfect." He speaks slowly, piecing ideas together in his mind. Together we explain the idea to the others and we put our plan into reality.

In the evening

Sebastian helps Sir Clause from his carriage and leads him to the doors of Phantomhive Manor. "My, My. What an interesting garden." Sir Clause laughs.

"It is a stone garden, they are rather common in Japan." Sebastian explains.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor," I say as I open the door for them. On the inside the other servants are all bowing, welcoming the guest. Sebastian leads him to a table in the garden.

"My, My. What an interesting garden." Sir Clause laughs.

"It is a stone garden, they are rather common in Japan." Sebastian explains.

I follow Sebastian. Met Rin waits inside the manor waiting for her cue. Finnian, Bard, and Tanaka hide in the garden to watch. This will be magnificent enough.

I serve them their meal and Sir Clause looks at it skeptically. "Sliced...raw beef?"

"Yes. It is Beef Donburi." Sebastian says before going on a long speech about Donburi that blows Sir Clause's mind.

As Sir Clause quickly scarfs down his food Sebastian tells him about the wine, "May this wine fit your taste." Mey Rin's cue. She comes out with the wine on the push cart shakily and just stands next to Sebastian. Sebastian stares at her expectantlyfor a moment before whispering in her ear and she blushes. I see her blushing face and feel slightly jealous, I could've poured the wine but I let Mey Rin do something and now she was get to be close to Sebastian instead of me. She shakily goes to to pour the wine, Sir Clause still downing his food. She completely misses the wine glass, spilling everywhere. A drop threatens to land on Sir Clause's lap and all our eyes widen. Quickly, Sebastian pulls the table cloth off, catching the wine but not dropping thing. Finnian and Bard take Mey Rin away and I swoop in and pour the wine and pull away the cart.

"Huh?" Sir Clause finally looks down after finishing his food. "I thought there was a table cloth."

"Yes," Ciel closes his eyes and smiles. "There was an unsightly speck of dirt so I had it removed."

Sebastian bows his head, " I'm quite sorry for the inconvenience." He shouldn't have to apologize for Mey Rin's mistakes. I don't think I've wver been angry at a servant for messing up before but for some reason I am now.

After dinner I lead Ciel and Sir Clause to the lounge where a game is set up. Ciel takes his seat, I stand next to him, and Sir Clause takes his seat

"About the factory in India.." Sir Clause tries to start but Ciel waves him off.

"I don't feel like talking business right now." He waves his hand over the game board in front of them. "Why don't we play a game?"

"Oh," Sir Clause looks at the game board. "But business is the rea-"

Ciel cuts him off, "Children loves games and can be rather stubborn."

"Oh," he laughs. "Okay, let's play." They begin to play and Sir Clause desperately tries to talk business but Ciel keeps interrupting him with things from their game.

"Cursed by the eyes of the dead." Ciel says. Again Sir Clause tries to talk business. "

"The yound lord is waiting for you Sir. Please follow me," I bow my head and lead him the lounge where Ciel is waiting with a game set up on the table. I take my place next to Ciel while Sir Clause takes his seat.

"About the factory in India.." Sir Clause tries to start but Ciel waves him off.

"I don't feel like talking business right now." He waves his hand over the game board in front of them. "Why don't we play a game?"

"Oh," Sir Clause looks at the game board. "But business is the rea-"

Ciel cuts him off, "Children loves games and can be rather stubborn."

"Oh," he laughs. "Okay, let's play." They begin to play and Sir Clause desperately tries to talk business but Ciel keeps interrupting him with things from their game.

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead." Ciel says. Again Sir Clause tries to talk business. "Lose a leg in the Enchanted forest." Again. "Your body is burned by raging flames."

Sebastian comes in and serves tea. Sir Clause laughs, "This is quite a gruesome board game isn't it. May I use your telephone?"

Ciel nods. "Down the hall, to the left, and the third door on the right." I say.

He laughs again. I am tired of his laughter, I hate it. "This one is quite able and beautiful. How much would it cost me to hire her from you?" Sebastian scowls and tightens his muscles, he doesn't like the idea of me leaving.

"She isn't for negotiation. Please go use the telephone already. " Ciel snaps. Sir Clause gets up and leaves the room.

Ciel sips his tea then makes a disgusted face, "Sebastian, what is this?"

"Italian tea young lord. You see Italians drink more coffee than tea so it is hard to find good Italian tea. Is it not to your liking?" Sebastian ask.

"No it is not. Prepare me something else." Ciel puts the tea cup back down.

Sebastian bows and leaves and I follow after him, it is time.

We walk past the room with the telephone and hear Sir Clause talking. "Yes I've already sold the Indian factory. I'm trying to squeeze more money out of the brat right now." His voice is now not as polite and light-hearted as before. Sebastian smiles at me, the fun begins.

Sir Clause walks out of the room and goes to head back to the lounge. He walks around, absolutely lost, opening random doors. "This manor is a maze." He complains.

When he walks past the portrait in thw main hall he hears Ciel's voice ring, "Bewitched by the eyes of the dead." The face of Ciel's father in the painting turns white with hollow eyes and stares at Sir Clause. He cast the thought aside and keeps walking. Suddenly he sees a mask-like face floating in the hall, approahing him. He turns to run but stumbles as sees it is me, smiling at him wickedly.

"Where are you going Sir?" I ask him.

He run back past the main entrance and falls down the stairs. Again he hears Ciel's voice, "Lost a leg in the Enchanted forest" He limps away towards the kitchen to excape only to find himself being followed again. This time he cannot escape though.

Sebastian appears behind him. "Where are you going Sir?" Clause screams and tries to scoot away from him. "You lost a leg remember? Now you can only move half the spaces." I snicker quietly from the shadows, which only scares Clause further.

Clause quickly turn a corner and goes through the door to the kitchen. Sebastian and I walk in behind him and turn on the oven, where Sir Clause is unknowingly hiding. We bend down and look in the oven.

"My. You couldn't even wait for dessert," Sebastian teases. Inside the oven Clause looks around confused and sweating.

"There are many desserts that can be made from flesh." I say and smile at Sebastian. "Like Blood Pudding."

Sebastian smiles back at me, "Oh I love Blood Pudding. " Then he closes the window into the oven.

We stand smugly by Ciel's side as we hear an Italian voice scream while slowly getting further away.

At midnight

Ciel has fallen asleep at the table after enjoying dessert. Sebastian smiles at me. "Let's take him to his room."

I nod and pick him up bridal style and carry him to his room. Sebastian changes him into him pajamas and we leave. I turn to go to my quarters but Sebastian grabs my wrist.

"Will you keep me company again tonight?" he asks, a sly ile gracing his features. I smile and nod.

Once we're in his room he undoes his tie and takes off his coat. He turns and looks at me, staring awkwardly at him. "Just getting comfortable. Not going to scar you with making you look at my hideous body that you have no interest in seeing," he teases me.

"Oh please Sebastian don't make me laugh." I kick off my shoes and lay in his bed. "You know you're body isn't hideous and you have no reason to be teasing me." I undo the first few buttons on my shirt, relaxing my body.

He comes and lies down next to me. "Is that cleavage I see?" He pokes the part of my breast that are now exposed before pulling me on top of him. "And I'm the one doing the teasing?"

I smile, "I think we are talking about to different types of teasing." I press my lips to his and quickly what started as an innocent sign of affection turned into a demonstration of lust.

He holds me close and whispers, "You were quite demonic this evening." A strong grip on my ass. "It was very attractive on you."

"Mhmm," I whisper back. "The same way that smile is attractive on you." My fingers are already unbuttoning his shirt.

"What smile?" He gives me the exact smile I was talking about. I feel something hot writhing inside me. I press my lips to his neck, biting gently.

He groans, "Ah, Gabrielle, being quite the animal tonight." His hands begin unbuttoning my shirt. He pulls it off and growls quietly in my ear. "I like it."

He pushes me onto my back and gropes my large breast. My eyes latch onto every toned muscle in his abdomen. He was the most attractive man I've ever seen.

Sebastian kisses me with a lot of tongue as his shirt gets thrown across the room and he pulls if my skirt. His fingers trace over my panties. I run my fingers through his hair with one hand and unbuckles his belt with the other.

Biting my ear lobe he moans. "My tabby cat, you're beautiful." He pulls off his pants, leaving us kissing in our underwear. My panties snap against my side and he smiles mischievously. I don't think I can wait too much longer. I can see the large bulge against his boxers and know he can't wait either.

I slip off my panties and he rubs down there. I moan, feeling extremely sensitive to his touch. He bites my neck and takes off his own underwear. I wrap my hand around his large cock and guide it inside of me.

For the rest of the night the room is filled with sounds of pleasure from both of us.

(Author's Note 2: Was that too descriptive? )


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning

It has been a few days since I spent the night in Sebastian's room. The next day was completely normal, no one even noticed. But still, I couldn't act like I wasn't attracted to Sebastian. Every time he we were alone I had an urge to take off all his clothes and get busy right then but I restrained myself. Though now I get the feeling he's purposely getting us alone to test me.

I stand in the kitchen preparing the young master's breakfast with little help from Bard when Sebastian came into the kitchen. He looked at Bard with angry eyes, probably remembering that he used to have a small crush on me. Okay, a regular sized crush but the feeling was unrequited. Baldroy doesn't even notice the way Sebastian is looking at him.

Sebastian begins preparing tea but I could tell he was going to do something. "Miss Ga-" Bard started before turning to look at me and what he saw made his jaw drop slightly.

Sebastian had picked me up an sat me on the counter and he is now kissing me deeply and passionately. At first I return the kiss but then I actually remember Baldroy is there. Sebastian parts his lips from mine and he smiles slyly. After a moment he takes the tea and goes to serve Ciel, without even a glance at Bard.

I return to work, blushing nervously. Bard glances at me once but doesn't say anything but then he glances again and laughs. "Eh, I thought you said you and Sebastian didn't have a thing for each other." He laughs even more.

I blush furiously and furrow my eye brows. "Things have changed. And I have to admit, I wasn't telling the complete truth."

Bard smiles at me, "That makes sense, sorta. And I'm sorry for trying to get with you. No hard feelings. You're still my favorite boss lady." I smile back at him slightly, I'm his only boss lady.

I set up the table for Ciel's breakfast like I usually do. Ciel and Sebastian come down to the dining room. Sebastian and I stand a Ciel's side. The other servants go to work. Ciel finishes and goes to his study. Sebastian and I clean up. A usual morning.

(Author's Note: I know this is going to piss some people off but I kinda lost motivation here. But I swear I will start writing this again and more often. Starting from this point right here. Sorry about this.)


End file.
